Last Dance, First Kiss
by BuRnTaNgElWiNgS
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after theit seventh year. The War has been over for a year. Life has gone back to normal. Or has it? Harry desperately wants his life to be normal. He wants his relationship with Hermione to work, but it can't seem to.
1. Chapter 1

_**Last Dance, First Kiss**_

**_A/N:_** First off, allow me to say that I am a HUGE fan of slash. And, although I have read others, my absolute fave is Harry/Draco. Ever since reading the 6th book and seeing Harry's odd fixation on Draco, I have been toying with the idea of writing a H/D romance. OK, scratch that. I had the idea before but I was too bloody nervous to do anything about it. But now, as a favor for a friend (and myself, I must admit…), I am making my virgin attempt at a H/D pairing. If I am utterly terrible, do me a favor and let me know. If you like it, please let me know that, too. Love ya! ;)

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own HP or any related characters. I get no money from doing this. I do it simply out of my love for the story. And maybe a few fantasies of my own…XD!

" Oh, come off it, Potter! You know that never happened. At least, not the way you're telling it." Harry smiled innocently, looking up at Hermione. " And besides, what do you know? You weren't even there that long." The conversation was one that they had had before. Once, in fifth year, Harry had walked in on Hermione and Ginny in a very compromising position. It was nearly the end of term and everyone else was out on the grounds enjoying the good weather. Harry had gone back to the dormitories to fetch his broomstick to play a quick game of Quidditch. When he entered the common room, he saw Hermione and Ginny sitting in a corner. He waved to them on his way past and hurriedly ran up the spiral staircase to fetch his broom. When he came back down, he saw that the girls were still sitting in the corner, apparently immersed in a very important conversation. As Harry was wondering what was wrong and whether or not he should go over and see if he could help, Hermione suddenly leaned forward and took the other girl's mouth with her own. Harry could only stand there amazed as Ginny neither fought the kiss nor looked at all surprised. In fact, Harry mused later, she returned the kiss with great passion. The kiss was not a long one, but to Harry it lasted a lifetime. He just stood there aghast, not wanting to think too much about it. He would save thinking of it for later, when he was alone in the dormitory. Unwilling to embarrass the girls, Harry softly cleared his throat. The girls looked over at him, startled to find that they were not alone. Both tried to explain the whole thing (at the same time) to Harry, who simply shook his head, held both hands up in a sign of defeat, and left the common room with his broom slung over his shoulder. Ever since, he hadn't let Hermione forget about it. He never mentioned it front of Ron (whom he knew would go postal if he found out that his _other_ best friend had also snogged his sister) or, if he did, mentioned it in passing. And never directly.

"You don't know the circumstances around that kiss, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just let it go."

" That's the thing. I dated her in sixth year, and now I'm with you. Neither of you will tell me anything about it. And I just have one question…" He left the rest of the sentence hanging; knowing that Hermione would know _exactly_ what the question was.

"I already asked her, cause I was curious too. She said no. At the time, she wasn't sure what she was, but she is now. And, I'm sorry, but she just can't be as fun as me." She laughed and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make dinner. Unless, of course, you can think of something better we can do tonight."

"Oh, I can think of something." He said it automatically, as it was a game they played often. But as he led her to the bedroom, his mind wasn't there. Because while they had been reminiscing about Hogwarts, Harry suddenly remembered someone else. And the feelings said person elicited in Harry.

_Draco._

Lately, that was all he could think about. During the War, Malfoy had fought against Lord Voldemort and his followers. That meant losing everything. Even his family. Lucius had, naturally, rejoined the Dark Lord and fought loyally for him. Draco had thought that that was what he wanted. That was why, in sixth year, he had done the things he did. It was especially why he had had a hand in the killing of Dumbledore. However, at Dumbledore's funeral, he had realized that he did not want that life. So one day, during the summer between sixth and seventh year, he packed his things and left home. He could think of nowhere else to go, so he turned up on Harry's doorstep.

Still lost in his thoughts as he laid Hermione gently onto the bed and began unbuttoning her blouse, Harry thought back to that day. So long ago, it seemed. Had it really been four years already? Harry could remember it as if it were yesterday…


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** Alright, I know that the direction this story _seems_ to be going is **extremely** like most other H/D stories. Trust me, it's not. I'm going to try to fill in the gaps with every other chapter. I make no promises; but- for the most part- every other chapter will be a flashback. It might seem a bit odd, but it will make sense later. If it doesn't already…

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill. So, say it with me. I don't own HP or anything else. I don't get money. Blah, blah, blah. If I left anything out, just have it on record that it is implied.

Chapter 2 

Ding-dong!

"What the bloody hell? Who would be calling at this hour! Petunia, are you expecting anyone?" It was ten-thirty at night and the Dursleys had just settled into the livingroom to watch a late-night movie on television. Aunt Petunia shook her head and sent Dudley a questioning look.

"Not me, mum. I told all my mates to stay away tonight. Told em I wanted to spend time with my family." This was, of course, a lie. However, Dudley knew that, even if it were one of his friends, he wouldn't get in trouble. He'd just pretend to be angry with them for a bit and that would be it. No questions asked. Besides, maybe if he sucked up enough, his mum and dad would buy him the new video game he wanted.

"Why don't you go see who it is, Diddums," Aunt Petunia said, giving her son a look of pure joy as she bought whole-heartedly into the lie he had just told her.

"Make Harry get it."

"HARRY," Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Get the door, boy!" Harry, who had been in his room writing a letter to Ron (with whom he would be staying in just two days' time) to make sure of plans for transportation, walked slowly down the stairs and to the door.

_Who could it be? None of my friends should be arriving for two more days._

Harry opened the door, perfectly ready to slam it if the caller turned out to be some insomniac door-to-door salesman or something. And when he saw who it was, he had half a mind to do just that, even though it was no salesman. "Malfoy! What're _you_ doing here? How the **_HELL_** did you find out where I live!" Thinking quickly, he held up a hand motioning for silence. He held up one finger to indicate that Malfoy wait there and closed the door softly. Still thinking furiously, he walked into the livingroom. "It's Mrs. Figg from down the street. She says that one of her cats got stuck in the chimney and she wants me to help get it out. I should be back shortly."

Uncle Vernon barely glanced at Harry and said, "Just don't wake us when you get back, boy. And we still expect breakfast in the morning."

Thankful that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were oblivious to anything involving himself, Harry walked back to his bedroom to pull on his trainers and a light jacket. He took his wand from his bedside table with only the slightest hesitation. He didn't know what kind of games Malfoy was up to, and he didn't want to go in unprepared. He made it back downstairs and to the door quickly. He opened the door halfway hoping that Malfoy being there was just his imagination. Sadly, though, it was not. Giving a resigned sigh, Harry beckoned for Malfoy to follow him.

They walked down the street in silence. In fact, neither of them said a word until they reached the park. There, Harry sat down on one of the swings, faced Malfoy directly, pulled out his wand, and said, "Ok. Now tell me why I shouldn't hex you to hell and back. And you still haven't answered my other two questions: What are you doing here, and how did you find out where I live?"

"Which do you want me to answer first? Or would you prefer to hear my complete story and _then_ decide whether or not you want to hex me?" When Harry said nothing, Draco continued. "Very well, my choice. I am here, Potter," he said with as much contempt as he could muster, "because I seem to have nowhere else to go. I found out where you live by watching your owl for a few days."

"You've been keeping tabs on Hedwig? Why?"

"Because, like I said, I have nowhere else to go. At the-- at the funeral, I decided that the ends did not justify the means. I do not want to fight for You-Know-Who. I told my mother and she, sobbingly, told me to get out. I shrunk all of my belongings and packed them into my school bag. I then shrunk my school bag and it is all here in my pocket. All of my friends are supporting the Dark Lord and will kill me if I show my face near their houses. Therefore, when I thought of a safe place to go where they wouldn't find me, my immediate thought was you. Everyone at school knows that we hate eachother. Or, at least, they know that _you_ hate _me_, so… Nevermind! The point is that they would never look for me here. So, the plan is brilliant. That is, of course, saying that you'll let me stay…" He added the last but with a sheepish grin and a small, almost imperceptible, shuffle of his feet.

Harry thought for a moment, his thoughts waging an epic battle in his head. He was leaving in two days' time to go live at the Burrow. So, Malfoy's presence wouldn't even be noticed by the Dursleys as long as he stayed in Harry's room. But what would Harry do with him then? Surely the Weasleys wouldn't want _Malfoy_, of all people, staying in their house? But wait! What was he thinking? Malfoy! The boy he had hated since he was eleven years old? The young man that he knew (or _thought_ he knew, anyway) would hex him with no second thought? Why was he even considering letting that vile bastard stay with him? _Because,_ whispered a tiny voice in his head,_ you don't hate him. In fact, you want him to stay with you. When you opened that door tonight, you thought you were dreaming. You thought that your favorite fantasy was about to come true. How many times have you thought about him over the past few years? How many times have you hoped and prayed that he would look at you with anything other than hatred in his eyes? Face it. You want him to stay. You want him to share your room. Possibly even your bed. You want to snog him and hold him and—_

_SHUT UP,_ another part of his mind yelled._ SHUT UP! He doesn't feel that way, so there's no point in dwelling over it. _

_He doesn't? So, what was that little bit in his speech about how everyone knows that you hate him? He specified that. And he changed the subject pretty quick after that, too, didn't he? When are you going to see the truth?_

_I am! Besides, even if he did have feelings for me- which I doubt- nothing could happen. He is going to be staying with me for a while and that would just make things awkward._

_So you've decided that he's staying, then?_

Harry sighed and looked up at Malfoy who, oblivious to the battle inside Harry's brain, was waiting patiently for Harry to decide whether or not he could stay. "You can stay," he said, "on one condition. Wait, make that two. First, the Dursleys **_must not_** know that you are here. You are not to leave my bedroom unless I tell you that the coast is clear. Second, I am moving out and going to live with the Weasleys in two days' time. I cannot leave you here with the Muggles, so you will have to go with me. I want you to promise that as soon as we get there, you will allow them to give you some Veritaserum just to be sure you are telling the truth. I'm sorry, but I just find it more than a little bit difficult to trust you."

As he finished, he tightened his grip on the wand in his lap. He fully expected Malfoy to start cursing him into oblivion. He was completely shocked, therefore, when Malfoy's shoulders slumped and he heaved a huge sigh of relief. His whispered "thank you," was barely heard as he collapsed into the swing next to Harry, looking very much like a man of twice his years.


End file.
